The present invention relates to a fluid dispenser device such as a pump or a valve designed to be fitted to a neck of a receptacle so as to form a fluid dispenser. Such dispenser devices are in wide use in the fields of perfumes, of cosmetics, or indeed of pharmaceuticals, for dispensing liquid to semi-liquid substances. In general, such a device comprises a body in which a piston can be caused to slide by depressing a pusher, and a fixing member for fixing the body to the neck of the receptacle. A dip tube may also be used to bring the fluid from the receptacle into the body, the dip tube having a free end situated in the vicinity of the bottom of the receptacle and a top end fixed to the dispenser device.
In general, the top end of the dip tube is fixed to the body of the device which, for this purpose, forms a connection sleeve in which the end of the dip tube is inserted by force.
Such a device is described in Document U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,915.
An object of the present invention is to propose another solution for fixing the dip tube to the dispenser device.
In the invention, the connection means that make it possible to fix the dip tube to the dispenser device are formed by the fixing member.
Advantageously, the fixing member is in fixing engagement with an inside wall of the receptacle neck. The term xe2x80x9cfixing engagementxe2x80x9d is used to mean that it is the contact between the fixing member and the inside wall of the neck that fixes the body to the neck. The fixing member is thus extended towards the bottom of the body, preferably by surrounding it with tightly-fitting contact, so that the fixing member forms the connection means at its bottom end. The connection means may advantageously be in the form of a connection sleeve similar to the connection sleeve of a conventional body as in the described prior art.
According to another characteristic of the invention, the fixing member forms an inlet valve seat for a moving inlet valve element.
Advantageously, the inlet valve seat is formed by the connection sleeve.
In another feature of the invention, the body and the fixing member co-operate to form an inlet valve chamber in which a moving valve element is held captive.
According to another characteristic, at least a portion of a delivery channel for delivering the fluid from the body extends between the fixing member and the body.
In addition, the fixing member is provided with snap-fastening means for snap-fastening in the neck.
The invention also provides a fluid dispenser equipped with such a dispenser device.